


A Ship for BB-8

by Fairleigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Spaceship Acquisition, Comedy, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mission Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: After that little misadventure on Canto Bight, it’d starting becoming a habit.“Who’s flying that thing?” Finn shouted into his comlink as he ran for dear life from a veritable barrage of angry blaster fire. He suspected he already knew the answer to his question.





	A Ship for BB-8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).

After that little misadventure on Canto Bight, it’d starting becoming a habit.

“Who’s flying that thing?” Finn shouted into his comlink as he ran for dear life from a veritable barrage of angry blaster fire. He suspected he already knew the answer to his question.

A string of mostly incomprehensible binary beeps, chirps, and whoops was the only response from the comlink. It was all the answer Finn needed. Ah well. At least the shuttle’s hatch was beginning to power open.

Finn put on one last, desperate burst of speed and took a wild leap through the hatch. By the time he was mashed against the shuttle’s durasteel decking from face to feet, the repulsorlift engines were at full power, and they were taking on the kind of altitude which would leave their pursuers far, _far_ behind.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Finn clambered upright and headed for the cockpit. Sure enough, BB-8 was flying the shuttle. By himself.

“Um, Beebee-Ate, where’s Poe?” Finn asked.

BB-8 emitted a short, two-note whistle. It was one of the first bits of droid binary Finn had learnt thus far, and it meant, _I don’t know_.

“Great, just great,” Finn muttered. “You don’t know where Poe’s gone, and … hey, this shuttle has a twelve-speed hyperdrive engine! That’s impressive stuff for a — just who does it belong to, anyway?”

The same short, two-note whistle. _I don’t know_.

“Great. Just. Great.”

~*~*~

Poe, as it turned out, had been busy doing the usual Poe-Dameron-type things, and when he, Finn, and BB-8 did finally manage to reconvene, Poe was jubilant. “Another successful mission! We got the message through the First Order’s blockade, _and_ we got a new ship in the bargain.”

“Beebee-Ate stole a ship after those Hutt goons confiscated our speeder, you mean.” Finn knew he should be used to this by now, given the company he kept, and it wasn’t like the owner was innocent, not if he had the credits to afford _this_ shuttle on _that_ planet. Even so, casual theft still made Finn uncomfortable.

“Same difference. Beebee-Ate’s pretty good at flying, isn’t he? I was thinking maybe this could be his ship from now on.”

Finn decided not to bother asking if astromech droids were allowed to hold piloting licenses. He figured he could guess the correct answer. So he said instead, “Yeah. The death-defying daredevilry reminds me of you.”

Poe grinned; to him, “death-defying daredevilry” was the highest of compliments. “He takes after the best!”

Finn was more than willing to concede that point without argument. He and Poe shared a sweet, long-breathed kiss as their shuttle made the jump to hyperspace. They had several hours of travel with nothing to do but kick back and relax, and they planned to take full advantage.

Meanwhile, BB-8 whooped a little victory tune.


End file.
